Love In Black
by Mizuki Kuro-chan
Summary: Ichigo is the only goth student in her school, when three new boys decide to get to know her better. what does Ichigo think about this? not likely! onesided KishXIchigo, IchigoXRyou, MintXKish, KeiichiroXZakuro.


_**Love in Black.**_

Hey there! This is my first TMM fic, so the details may be a little different, but if anything is wrong, please tell me, and i'll try my best to fix it as soon as possible.

-Crystal

Summary; Ichigo is the only gothic person in the highschool, when three new guys move to the school. How will they all get along? Not very well if Ichigo has anything to say about it!

disclaimer: i really don't own TMM. sad, but true.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

chapter 1. new

Ichigo sighed as she eyed the clock, and flipped a lock of her red hair with black tips over her shoulders. tapping her black nails on the wooden desk in irritation, she sighed impatiently as the clock seemed to move slower and slower. Glancing over, Zakuro rolled her eyes as she saw Ichigo almost scream from the boring lesson in class.

"Hey." a girl with blue hair done up in buns leaned over and whispered; "What's up with Ichigo?"

"Not much." Zakuro sighed, and rolled her eyes. "She's just really bored, seeing as how she already knows this stuff."

"Oh." Mint sighed, and shook her head. "Well, maybe she wouldn't be so BORED, if she didn't study for like, five hours every night!"

"Yeah." Zakuro whispered back, and nodded.

Class had only started 15 minutes ago.

An irritated Ichigo pulled out her ipod, and clicked on a random song. Starlit by theatre of tragedy came on, and she smiled a little as she listened to it. Pulling out a peice of blank paper, Ichigo got out her pencils, and doodled on the page. Since she was listening to her ipod, she didn't hear the teacher yell to get his student's attention, and she didn't notice when it became silent, as everyone stared in awe at the boys standing in front of the class.

"Class, this is Ryou," a blond haired boy nodded, "Kisshu," a green haired boy gave a small devilish smirk, "and Keiichiro." A boy with longer brown hair waved with a small smile on his face. "They just moved here, and I would like you all to make them feel welcome here."

"Yes Mrs. Forrester." The class said all in unison. "All right, now who shall i pick to be a guide to you three?" She smiled as nearly everyone raised their hands. Even Mint and Zakuro! "Well, you only need one guide, seeing as how you three seem to have all the same classes."

"Sure." Ryou shrugged. "That's fine."

"Good." looking around the room, she noticed that only one hand wasn't up. inwardly sighing, and rolling her eyes, she knew Ichigo wouldn't agree to it, but she wanted to make the girl a little more social. "Ichigo."

"Ichigo!" Zakuro hissed, and jabbed the girl sharply in the side with her pencil. jumping wildly, Ichigo yanked the headphones out of her ears. "What?" she looked around, and raised an eyebrow when she noticed the teacher staring at her with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ichigo, now that i have your attention, i would like you to be these student's guide for a few weeks, just to get them familliar with the shcool grounds and such. don't worry, they're all in the same grade as you, and in all the same classes as well."

"But-" Ichigo was staring at the teacher with wide eyes.

"No buts young lady." The teacher shook her finger a little at Ichigo. "I expect you to start showing them around right after this class, seeing as how it's lunch next."

"Augh!" Ichigo smacked her head down on the desk with a very loud 'THUMP' that echoed through the silent room. everyone had stopped gossiping to see what new drama surounded the only goth in their high school. "Whatever."

"Good. now that that's settled, Ryou, you will sit in the empty seat on Ichigo's left, and Kisshu and Keiichiro are to sit right behind Ryou."

The boys nodded, and moved to their new seats. Ichigo Sighed and frowned as Ryou sat beside her. All the girls in the class, besides Mint and Zakuro, were giving her dirty looks. Zakuro smiled slightly at her poor friend's misfortune, because she knew that Ichigo was very withdrawn, and didn't like to talk a lot. Mint winked at her, hoping that Ichigo would take the hint, and talk to the new kids on her own. And, if it were possible, maybe even get together with one of them! ever since her last relationship went sour, Mint and Zakuro were trying to find someone who would be better for their best friend, and someone who could cheer her up in the way she needed it the most.

"So." A voice purred from behind Ryou. "Can I get your full name kitten?"

"What the hell?!" Ichigo turned around to see the new kid with green hair and the weirdest golden eyes winking at her.his name was...Kishhu! that was it! "Yeah, i don't think so." glaring at him, she huffed and turned around. chuckling, Keiichiro tapped on Kishhu's arm and told him to pay attention to the teacher, since he sucked at math. Ichigo glanced back at Keiichiro, and he smiled gently at her. hmm, well, he didn't seem to be all that bad. She had yet to talk to Ryou as well, but she took a small look at him, and decided that could wait until he talked to her. And speak of the devil...

"So your name is Ichigo?" the blond leaned over a little to talk to her.

Ichigo said nothing, instead she just nodded her head.

"Well then strawberry, my name's Ryou." the blond smirked at her, as her eye twitched.

"Strawberry?!" Ichigo almost forgot to whisper this time. enraged, she shot a glare so cold at Ryou, that even Zakuro and Mint had to shrink away from. Even knowing Ichigo for that long, they were still uncomfortable when she glared at anyone, let alone them themselves.

"You got a problem with that?" Ryou smirked when she hissed. "After all, it IS what Ichigo means. you know."

"Fuck. Off." Ichigo snarled, and violently pushed her chair back as she stood up. The new kids watched in a little bit of fear and regret, as she stomped out of the room, looking like she was going to cry.

"Ichigo!" Mint, Zakuro and the teacher all yelled after her, as she ran out. Mrs. Forrester nodded her head at Mint and Zakuro, and they immediatly got up and ran out the door after Ichigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That's all for now! sorry it's so short! but this is just a chapter to see how people like it so far. they'll get longer, i promise!

so, what did you think? please leave me a review, even if it's a short one, okay?

thanks!

-Crystal.


End file.
